


There's a Piano in the Pub?

by belovedplank



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Singing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been humming some song all day and annoying them all.<br/>He decides the best way to get it out of his head is to play it...on the piano no one else had noticed was in the corner of the Arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Piano in the Pub?

 

Samuel Tyler had finally settled down in the 70’s. Once he had made the decision to stay, he realised that he could finally stop feeling like he was insane, and just start enjoying life, find his place in the ‘new’ world.

 

However, there were things from the future he would always miss – not just the technological advancements, but two of his most prized possessions; his piano and guitar. Sam had always been somewhat secretive about his musical ability, as it was his only emotional outlet, but once he had decided where he needed to be and returned  to his ramshackle flat, he knew he would need something of his own to play. So Sam had managed to find himself an ordinary wooden acoustic guitar – although a far cry from his beautiful Fender back in 2006, it was enough.

 

However, even though he had this outlet, sometimes he felt that need for a bigger sound that had always lead him to his piano. However, he had found a way to release this feeling.

 

Even though he had felt so out of place when he had first arrived in the Seventies, it was that first day that also found him an outlet; a way to get used to the time and the place. The first time he walked into The Railway Arms, he had immediately noticed the upright mahogany piano, coated with dust and hidden in a corner. With no other outlet for his musical need at that time, he made it a mission to persuade Nelson to allow him to use it out of hours.

 

Nelson ended up giving him a key to the backdoor, and he became quite used to having a musical backdrop to his ordinary set-up routine.

 

If it was a quiet week at work, Sam would occasionally slope off, dropping in on Nelson at about 4 and play for an hour. Conversely, if it had been a particularly busy and stressful day, Sam would just storm out to the Arms and pound forcefully on the keys. He used the instrument to clear his head, playing whatever came to mind – moving seamlessly from one song to the next with no discernable pattern. And occasionally this would bring him moments of clarity, bursts of inspiration which would lead to him jumping up mid-song and rushing back to the station.

 

 

That night was a night like any other, and like any other day, Manchester’s A Division ended their day with a few drinks at The Railway Arms.

 

Sam was well-settled in at this stage, content with his position as Deputy Dawg to DCI Gene Hunt. But that particular night, he felt drawn to the corner where ‘his’ piano stood, now clean and dust-free – something to which his fellow colleagues had remained oblivious.

 

He was sure it was due to the song that had been playing through his mind all day; much to the annoyance of his colleagues, who had been subjected to their normally quiet and focused DI humming or quietly singing to himself – which eventually earned him a thump from Gene.

 

So, whilst the room filled with the sound of coppers drinking and winding down from a hard day’s graft, and everyone else was occupied, Sam sloped off into the corner and took his seat unnoticed.

 

As he placed his hands over the keys, he decided that the best way to eradicate the song from his head would be to let it out, so he ran his fingers over the ivories and started to quietly ease out the tune.


End file.
